Yoshira Kurama
by erik'sangel kurama'srose
Summary: We don't know much about the great Youko Kurama's past. We do know he as a theif and a great one. Well what if he had a mate and kits? Meet Yoshira...the mate to our lovable kitsune. My first fanfic...hope you like it. And yes i know i suck at summaries.
1. Prolouge: Heir and Arranged Marriage

**AN: This is my first fanfic. let me know what you think and I'll add somemore of the chapters. I hope you like it. I do not on YU YU HAKUSHO by the way. I only own Yoshira...my character.**

Prologue: Heir and Arranged Marriage

"You called me, sir?" a young boy pokes his head into the office of the Lord of Western Makai.

He looked up at the young kitsune, "Yes, come in Yoko."

The kitsune was 7 years old and tall for his age. He had long silver hair and white fox ears poking out. His parents had died when two years prior on a raid and the Makai Lord had raised him since. Yoko knew the ropes around the place and knew he was going to take over once the man died.

No one knew how old the Makai Lord was but everyone knew that he was sick. Everyone also knew that he was gonna make young Yoko his heir since he didn't have a son and no one knew about his daughter. Besides he had told Yoko's parents before he was born, Yoko was to be heir.

"Sit down Yoko. I have important information to discuss with you," the lord got up to close the door as Yoko entered. Sitting behind his desk he began again, "As you know I am very sick and won't be here much longer. I am making you my heir. Once I leave you will take over. I know you're young but you know everything to make things continue to run smoothly; however I know there are some who think you shouldn't take over til your 13th birthday and to please them I have asked Kuronue's parents to assist you until you come of age. Any questions so far?"

"No sir, I understand completely."

"Now I also know that you don't care for any of the girls here around your age so I'm arranging you a marriage for your 20th birthday."

Yoko looked up completely shocked, "But sir there is no one here that sparks my interest."

"You're young, you will change your mind by then, and I'm not arranging you to just anyone. I am marrying you off to my daughter."

"You don't have a daughter…do you?"

"Yes I do and she is two years younger than you. She lives with her mother's sister right now but will be coming here to stay when she is 17. Her name is Yoshira. That should give you time to get to know each other before the wedding. Her aunt will be bringing her when that time comes. Now go rest we will announce everything tonight at dinner."

"Yes sir," Yoko got up and nodded before walking out of the office.


	2. Chapter 1: Back To My Father's Home

Chapter 1: Back to Makai (12 years later)

**YOSHIRA POV:**

"Yoshira, her majesty wants you."

"Thank you, Chezza," I nod heading to my aunts study.

My name is Yoshira, I'm 17 years old, and I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. My aunt and uncle raised me because my mother died when I was born and my father…well they won't tell me anything about my father. My aunt and uncle rule the Southern Makai Kingdom. I wear my hair shoulder length with my fox ears poking out. My hair is silver with a light blue tint and my eyes are honey brown.

I walked into my auntie office, "You needed me, auntie?"

"Yes I do. Have a seat." Once I was seated she continued, "You will be leaving to go to the Western Makai Kingdom at the end of the week."

"Why?"

"The Western Kingdom was ruled by your father up until he passed away 11 years ago. Your father and I arranged you to be married to Yoko Kurama…the heir to your father's palace."

"I don't know this man and I don't nor didn't know my father." I was frustrated to say the least, "I want to marry someone I love not affianced to."

"Well you have a year to get to know him before the wedding and your father wanted you to take over the kingdom but you were a daughter instead of a son so in order for him to get his wish you have to marry the current lord. Besides it'll be safer for you. If anyone knew who's daughter you were and the power they could hold by marrying you you'd be in danger."

"Is this punishment then? For having been born a girl instead of a boy? I'm to be married off without a say?"

"You are definitely your mother's child. She was a free spirit and didn't want to be married to the man she was arranged to and did her best to get out of it. Your mother was betrothed to the lord of the Eastern Kingdom; however, when she met your father she fell in love with him and got pregnant with you."

"I know this…you've told me this already. Had she survived and her 'fianceé' found out that she was pregnant for someone else he would have killed her. So you passed me off as your child by an unknown father to keep her death a mystery from him… to keep me safe. I get it…I just don't agree with it, but I get it." I get up and head leave the office running into the woods behind the palace to cry.

****2 hours later****

"Who's there?" I sit up wiping my eyes on my sleeve looking around. "Show yourself!"

"In due time," a voice whispers behind me before knocking me unconscious.

When I come to, I'm in a room that I've never been in. The bed had to be a king size with a deep red canopy over it and deep red and burgundy sheets and comforter. The windows had deep red drapes and everything in the room was made of wood. This was definitely a room fit for a princess.

"Kurama, you don't think that's her. Look at the picture the old lord gave you and go look at that girl. She looks just like her only older," a voice sounded outside my door.

"Kuronue, that may be her but she needs her rest. We just got her from Kurosue yesterday and she been out since. Besides all I know of the old Lord's daughter is her name is Yoshira. We don't even know that girl's name."

"Well I'm going downstairs to the study and you come find me when you done. I'm telling you that is her," The first voice says before I hear him walk off.

I laid there as the door opened and someone walks in my room. "Who are you?" I ask quietly startling him. _So this is the man I'm to marry. This should be interesting._

"I didn't know you were awake. My name is Yoko Kurama and I'm lord of these parts…the Western Makai Kingdom. Everyone calls me Kurama though." He sat on the edge of the bed, "What's your name?"

"Yoshira," I look at the guy I'm to be betrothed to.

"Yoshira…" He said as if in thought.

"So we finally meet," we both state at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2: Father's Dying Wish

Chapter 2: A Father's Dying Wish

"Are you hungry, Yoshira?" Yoko gets up and opens the door.

Chezza runs in my room, "My lady good you're ok."

"Can you get us some food…miss?"

"Chezza sir." She curtsied deeply, "My name is Chezza and I'm Lady Yoshira's lady's maid. I'll be right back with some food."

Yoko looks at me and smiles, "She definitely devoted to you. Has she been with you long?"

"Since I was a young girl. Did you know my father?"

"Yes I did. We will discuss that over lunch."

Twenty minutes later Chezza returned with food and retreated back to help the other maids.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was my father's last wish?"

"Well your father died shortly after I turned 8 so you had to be about 6. Before he died he told me he wanted me to take over in his place. Everyone knew that would happen; however, what I wasn't expecting was that he had a daughter or that I would be arranged to marry her…well you. When he told me about this I was not thrilled because I never cared for a companion, but he explained to me that he wanted you to rule but because you were born a girl and not a boy the only way you could was to marry and since I was the heir it would have had to be me. I'm willing to make this work if you want if not I don't care."

I looked taken aback at first. Then I remembered he was ruthless and remark just as coolly and nonchalant, "Well you must definitely live up to your title as 'the ruthless king of thieves'. Was my father a thief too?"

"Yes."

"I was informed of the marriage yesterday before I was kidnapped. I guess since I'm here I might as well learn to love it. I'm not too thrilled about this arranged marriage, I always wanted to marry someone I loved not someone chosen for me already, but I will not judge you and I will give you a chance." I look around the room, "This is a nice room and I'm sure the rest is just as nice…I want a tour."

"Of course, but if you're to be the lady around here you need to learn to state what you want and not be so timid. I know how you were raised but the king and queen of the southern kingdom. Being nice won't get you anywhere here around here."

"I'll remember that."

For the remainder of the day he showed me around and at dinner announced me for who I was leaving out that we were to be married. By the end of the night we both came to the conclusion that he would official court me.

Chezza was in my room brushing my hair before bed. "So my lady, do you like him?"

"It's only been one day that I've been awake."

"But you agreed to let him court you. You must like him or something."

"I do find him attractive and easy to talk to, plus he is intelligent meaning I could talk to him about anything without feeling like I'm talking to myself, but he has a reputation to uphold. However, if it is my father's dying wish that I marry him then I will or at least court him til I'm sure that I can't marry him."

****outside the door****

"Nice, Kurama. You got her to fall for you on the first day. I think she is just what you need. Someone pretty, intelligent, and knows how to keep you level headed. You have to admit you find her attractive…if you didn't that look of jealously wouldn't have been in your eyes all night when other guys talked or so much as looked at her."

"Technically, she said that she found me attractive but hadn't fallen for me. I will admit I do find her attractive as well and I think her father knew what he was doing when he betrothed us, but she wants to fall in love with whoever she marries and that is exactly what I plan to do…have her fall in love with me."

"The cold Yoko Kurama actually wants a mate?" Kuronue punched his friend in the shoulder. "Well you might want to keep an eye out for Kurosue cause I think he had the same idea and you know who, who lives here."

"Goodnight Kuronue," Kurama chuckles walking down the hall to his room.


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Pregnant 3 years later

Chapter 3: I'm Pregnant (3 years later)

Yoko Kurama and I have been married for two years now. It's now been three months and I haven't been feeling well. Chezza and I are in the infirmary, Kurama made me promise to go this morning before he left for his meeting.

"Lady Yoshira," the doctor looks happy to see me, "I have some very good news for you and Lord Kurama."

"He's in a meeting, Dr. Leon" I reply to the look on his face.

He nods his understanding, "Well I guess you will want to tell him this news yourself. Your source of sickness and minor weight gain is simple. You're three months pregnant and if what I see is right, you're having twins. It's too early to tell the gender. We should be able to see that next month."

"I-I'm about to b-be a m-mother?" I looked shocked first then happy and excited. "Wow this is exciting. I need to go rest and soak this in before lunch."

****after lunch****

In our room I was getting ready for my rounds around the palace to make sure everything was working smoothly. I had a simple blue day dress and my hair hanging past my shoulders. It's been growing fast these past three months (I guess part of the pregnancy).

Kurama walked up behind me and places his chin on my shoulder, arms loosely around my waist, "Did you go see the doctor like I asked you to?"

"Yes I did," I kiss him quickly.

"And?"

"You're about to be a father, my lord."

"A father…as in you're pregnant?"

"Yep!" I stand up and turn facing him. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am." He steps back and looks at me, "Well it looks like you won't be able to come on any of the raids we're about to have."

"But…"

"Nope. You, I know, can handle yourself, plus you're fast and one of the best; however now you're carrying our child and I'm not going to lose either of you."

"I'm pregnant with twins by the way."

He picked me up and twirled me, "Well hopefully one of them will be a boy."

"I don't find out until next month." With my feet back on the ground, I backed away from Kurama, "When is the first raid and where is it?"

"The Eastern Kingdom," Kurama grabbed my arm pulling close. "You are to stay here. I don't want you out there with us. I don't need to be worrying about you. Do you understand me?"

I looked at him briefly before looking down, "I understand, Yoko." I snatch my arm away and stalk out the room to make my rounds.

Instead of doing my round, I head to the garden to sit and think. Having my journal under my arm, I go sit under the weeping willow by the fountain and sit down. After a couple of hours, I look up at the balcony of my room, I see Kurama searching for something.

"My lady, are you out here?" Chezza asks walking under the leaves and sitting next to me, "You know everyone is worried sick right? My lord is looking for you and has the guards searching for you…I still don't understand why no one ever checks out here for you seeing how this and the library are the two places you usually retreat to when you're upset." After a brief pause, Chezza asks, "What is it, Lady Yoshira?"

"Nothing, I'm being selfish. He's only looking out for me and the twins," I look down at the ground, my hand resting on my slightly swollen tummy.

Chezza plays in my hair, "So this has to do with you not being able to go on this raid? You know he's only looking out for the well being of you and the twins. I mean I've heard that he's changed around here since you've come. He loves you let him."

"I know, I probably should go talk to him," I lean over to hug her. "Thanks Chez."

"Chezza, can I speak with Yoshira please?"

"Yes sir," she got up and curtsied and left.


	5. Chapter 4: Condition

Chapter 4: Conditions

"How did you find me? You never find me this quickly."

He chuckled, "I saw Chezza come out here and when she didn't come right out I decided to come out myself."

"Oh." I look down again, "I'm sorry."

"Yoshi…"Kurama starts.

I shake my head, "Let me continue. I'm sorry. I was being selfish I know you were only looking out for the well being of the twins and my-myself. It's just I'm not showing yet…well a little but that's not anything that can't be hidden with clothing but since you told me not to come I will stay and wait like a good wife but then I'm gonna worry about you."

"Yoshira what if I let you come on this raid you have to promise to do what you're supposed to and not get in trouble. What's wrong?"

"What kingdom did you say you were raiding?"

"Eastern, is that a problem?" Kurama looked concerned.

I shake my head sighing, "How many people are going?"

"The usual…me, you, Kuronue, Kayla, Lexi, and Aki." Kurama reaches out for me pulling me into his lap, "Yoshira, what are you not telling me?"

"My mother was to have married the lord there, but instead she fell for papa and died giving birth to me. To keep it from him, I was passed off as my aunt's daughter by an unknown father so he wouldn't think anything of my mother's death. I look just like my mom."

Kurama stroked my hair, "Do you want to stay behind?"

Jumping up I whirl around and go sit on the ledge of the fountain. I whisper just loud enough for him to hear, "No I'm gonna go. I'm probably just being irrational. This will be my last raid before the twins are born. I promise."

"Listen lets go back up to our room til dinner," he picks me up and heads for our balcony. Jumping up on the balcony he carries me over to our bed and lies down next to me.

****2 weeks later****

Kayla, Lexi, and I are in the training room running over different tactics. Kayla had a sword, Lexi had daggers and katanas, and I had my glaive.

"Where is Lord Kurama?" Lexi asked.

"Sleeping still."

Kayla spins around quickly hitting the target behind her, "So what's got my lord smiling so much these past two weeks?"

"I'm pregnant."

All three of us stopped practicing when the words came out of my mouth. Both women came and rushed me with hugs squealing. Kayla and Lexi had been my first two friends and now my best friends since I been here.

"And my lord is letting you come on this raid?" Lexi looks shocked

"Well this will be my last one until the twins are born and I have to stay close to you two."

"Hold up twins?" They both squeal. "This is exciting."

"So what is the celebration about down here?" Kurama clears his throat behind us.

Kayla walks over to Kurama and with a straight face tells him, "We hear you're about to be a father, my lord."

"Twins if my lady is correct," Lexi added from beside me. "I sure hope one is a boy so that you get your heir."

My face fell briefly at that last comment, "Excuse me, I'm going to get ready for dinner."

"Did I say something?" Lexi whispered as I left training room. (I hid round the corner of the room listening to their conversation.)

Kurama sighs, "It's just Yoshira is avoiding the topic of twins' gender. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure she is able to come on this raid," Kayla whispers. "She's pregnant with the heirs of this kingdom. I don't want to see my lady hurt or those kids. You've been happy since she came here and happier since you found out she was pregnant, I for one am happy for the change in you. Don't risk it."

"I want you and Lexi to stay close to her on this raid. I'm not trying to lose either of them. After the next raid I will be staying home with Yoshira."

Lexi spoke up, "We will watch out for her of course and from what I saw just now in practice, she is being hindered yet by the twins."


	6. Chapter 5: Raid of the Eastern Kingdom

Chapter 5: Raid of the Eastern Kingdom

The morning of the raid has me, Kurama, Lexi, Kuronue, Kayla, and Aki downstairs in front of the palace. Kurama was making sure we knew what was to be done.

"Everyone knows the procedure right?" Kurama looks at each of us in turn. "Yoshira, Kayla, and Lexi go for the front and Kuronue, Aki and I go round back. Take only what will benefit us or what is ours…after all he hit us a couple of years ago."

We all nod and head out…the guys going one way and we going the other.

****one day later****

When we reached our destination it was early morning. The sun had not risen yet and we had three hours before the guards' shift change.

"Come on let's go," Lexi whispered. "They should be easy to get through."

I shake my head, "Not so fast, Lexi."

"But my lady this is opportune…"

"Shush," I hold up my hand listening. "The guys haven't made it to the back yet, so we're ahead that means once we get in we can clear the coast a little for them. Also, look how the guards are scurrying about, it's about to be time for the guards to switch. We strike while they are switching that way they don't know we are in and no one gets hurt…makes the job easy for us."

Kayla looks at me, "What is it? You have that look of determination on your face. The look you get only when you are looking for something."

"He has something of mine…the Silver Fox Pendant."

"How would you have had that?" Kayla asked, "That was my lord's…before Lord Kurama…pendant. No one ever knew what happened to it. He lost it before he died."

"He never lost it. He gave it to my mother to give to me. He was my father that was why I was arranged to marry Kurama. My father wanted me to rule his kingdom but I was born a girl instead of a boy and so I was arranged to marry his heir."

"How would the ruler here have it?" Lexi asked

"He was supposed to have been my mother's husband but she fell in love with my father. He must have taken it from her before it got to me." Snapping my attention back to the guards, "Let's go…they are switching sooner than I thought."

****inside the palace****

"Girls go clear the way for Kurama and the guys and leave before spotted. I'm going for the pendant," I take off running toward where I feel the pendant coming from.

"But my lady!" Lexi yelled.

"Let's go Lexi. The sooner we clear the way for the guys, the sooner we can get what we need and get my lady."

Running through the halls I find myself outside a jewelry room and in the center of the room is the pendant. Entering the room slightly the security is triggered. Maneuvering through the security beams was easy…I thanked my aunt for all the gymnast practice with security she made me do. Cracking the security to turn it off was a bit of a challenge but I got it and the pendant.

"Well done," a voice from behind me called. "No one has ever been able to get through that. Turn around let me see you."

I turn around slowly to come face to face with the lord of the palace.

He looked shocked, "You look like someone I was engaged to. Who's your mother?"

"My mother was Atsuko...I was raised by her sister Sheeba."

"No impossible she was killed in a fight. She never slept with anyone. If you are indeed her child by another father grab pendant. If you can hold it I know who's child you are."

I did as I was told but I also secured it to myself, so that he wouldn't be able to take it from me.

"Sh-she slept with him!" The lord launched at me throwing me into the back wall. I countered every blow but after a few minutes he overpowered me. "You're with child. I wonder if your mate would appreciate if I took it from you."

I screamed in agony as pain ripped through my body.

"Get away from her," Kurama growled throwing him off me.

I pass out.


	7. Chapter 6: Yoshira is Ok

Chapter 6: Yoshira is Ok

Waking I find myself in my room and back home. Kurama was nowhere to be found and no one was watching me. I got up made sure that I still had the pendant and unsecured it from myself. Getting up slowly, I get dressed, pick up the pendant, and head to Kurama's office. Outside the door I hear him yelling at Kayla and Lexi.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I ASKED YOU TO WATCH HER FOR A REASON! SO THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! WHAT EXCUSE DO YOU HAVE?"

Lexi spoke first softly, "We only did what Lady Yoshira told us."

"SHE MAY HAVE TOLD YOU TO STAY BEHIND BUT I TOLD YOU TO STAY CLOSE TO HER. YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT PART OF THE GUARD I WOULD HAVE YOU TAKEN OFF SO FAST AND THE PUNISHMENT WOULD BE SO MUCH MORE SEVERE!"

"Kurama it wasn't their fault. I was after something completely different."

He calmed down a little to give out there punishment, "As punishment Lexi will be Yoshira's guard and you, Kayla, will be her advisor!"

"My lady, are you ok?" both girls looked at me.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for getting you two in trouble." I compose myself quickly, adding heatedly, "You are dismissed though; I need to speak with husband alone."

Kurama turned from me, "What was so important that you broke your promise?"

"I got the Silver Fox Pendant," I held it up.

"WHAT? But that was supposed to have been lost years ago," he turned to look at me golden eyes burning with anger.

I walked up to Kurama and touched his shoulder only to have him yank away from me. I look down and place the pendant on his desk and left the room. Going to the infirmary I get checked out by Dr. Leon.

"My lady you're ok and so are the twins." He looks at me concerned, "For what he did the twins should be hurt or gone. You protected them?"

I nod, "Yes, I put a barrier around them before we left." I get up and head out the back door of the infirmary.

"My lady, where are you going?"

"I have to leave for awhile. Lord Kurama is in a rage at me because of how this all happened and I don't want to be here for it. I have heard stories of them. I'm sorry."

"My lady, go ahead and go. Where do I tell him you went, if he asks?"

"Home," I turn and leave as the tears run down my face.

****Back home****

When I got to the southern palace, I went to my room and stood on the balcony. Hearing a knock on my door I turn around to see my aunt enter the room.

"Yoshira, honey, what are you doing home? You should be with your husband." Seeing my face, she pulls me into her arms, "What happened? I know he didn't hurt you, I saw in his eyes how much you love each other when we were there for the wedding."

I pushed away and walked to my bed and sat down, drawing my knees to my chest and sitting against the backboard, "I broke a promise to him and he is now in a rage."

"What could you have possibly done?"

"I almost lost us our twins. See I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks ago and we had a raid coming up. The only way he was gonna let me on the raid was if I stuck close to Lexi and Kayla. Well when we got to the place we were raiding, I felt the presence of the Silver Fox Pendant and I had to get it. That pendant had belonged to my father before he gave it to mother to give to me but you know who must have intercepted her and got it from her and I never got it. Anyway he caught me, found out who my parents were and instead of trying to kill me, he was gonna kill my twins. Kurama came right as I passed out and when I came to he was in a rage. As punishment Lexi is now my bodyguard and Kayla's my advisor."

My aunt looked at me before hugging me again, "He loves you. You're carrying his children, so of course he's gonna be protective of you. Give him time he'll come around and it won't take long to do. You can stay here though your cousin been missing you anyway since you left 3 years ago."

I went to my cousin's room and we sat and talked for awhile…until lunch. It felt good catching up with her. I didn't realize how much I missed her until then.


	8. Chapter 7: Kurama Goes on Another Raid

Chapter 7: Kurama Goes On another Raid

**No One's POV:**

Back at the Western Makai Kingdom, Kurama is now not only in rage but now he's upset with himself.

"M-my l-lord, you called me?" Chezza peeked through the door then ducked as a vase when flying toward her. "M-maybe I should c-come back later."

"I'm sorry, Chezza, come in." He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Anything on her?"

"No she left the premises. I'm not sure where she went; she left no notes or nothing. The last person to have seen her is probably the doctor. I saw her go in but I never saw her come out. She probably left out that back door."

"I'm gonna go talk to him. I got to get her back," Kurama leaves the room and heads to the infirmary. When he gets there he sees the doctor waiting on him.

"You're looking for Lady Yoshira." Leon just looks at me, "She went home. She said she couldn't stay here with you while you were in a rage. She was distraught…crying and completely upset. The twins are fine by the way. She put barrier around them before you all left for that raid."

"Did she say how long she would be gone?"

"No sir. She didn't, I'm sorry."

"I have to go after her. I got to get her back…"

Kuronue ran in out of breath, "We have an issue! You're needed in the meeting room now! Come on Kurama!"

Chezza runs through the halls until she gets to Yoshira's private study.

"Lady Lexi, Lady Kayla, I need you now. Lady Yoshira is gone."

Kayla looks up, "What do you mean 'Yoshira's gone'?"

"Instead of dealing with Kurama's temper, she left," Chezza replies.

Lexi questions concerned, "Lord Kurama does know, right?"

"He knows, however, he has another mission to go on and so he can't go after her. We got to get her back here and soon. I overheard Kuronue say that they are raiding Kurosue. I personally think it is a trick for Kurosue to get Yoshira. He's been after her since before she came here, but unfortunately I can't get to Kurama to warn him."

"Where would my lady go?"

"Back home."

Kurama walks in, "Aw just who I need to see. Chezza, can you step out a minute please?"

"Of course, I will be down stairs helping the maids if I'm needed," She says more to Lexi and Kayla than to Kurama.

Once the door closes Kurama begins to speak, "Ok so I guess Chezza told you Yoshira is missing? Well what she doesn't know is that we have another raid. I think it is a way to get me away from the palace since it is Kurosue we are dealing with. However, I have to go along with Kuronue and Aki. I need you two to stay here just in case she returns or if you get any word of her let me know immediately."

"When are you leaving for the raid?"

Kurama looked out the window, "Tonight…right after dinner."

****Southern Makai Kingdom****

**Yoshira POV:**

In my room, I'm laying down thinking about everything that has happened when I hear someone jump over the edge of my balcony.

"Who's there?"

"You don't remember me? You asked me this the last time I came here for you."

"K-Kurosue, how did you find me? Kurama doesn't even know where I am?"

"Don't worry about that my dear. I want what is mine, and that is the power I will have once I marry you."

"But…"He places something over my nose and mouth that knocks me out.


	9. Chapter 8: Yoshira Kidnapped

**A/N: Ok so i havent written any notes since i first published this story. Please reveiw the story. I dont care if it harsh, nice, or even advice. Reviews will be nice. Mind you this my first fanfic so i hope it stays somewhat true to character and that you do enjoy it. Please Reveiw thank.**

**p.s. this story is pre-written so far. no i have not finished. so after i do get chapter 17 up, it might take me longer to get the remaining chapters cuz i do have to write them as go. Any ideas or advice is welcome. thank you again.  
><strong>

Chapter 8: Yoshira Kidnapped

**Chezza POV:**

I head to the Southern Makai Kingdom right after Kurama left. I told Kayla and Lexi where I was going and that I would keep them updated on what I find out. I get to the palace the next day. When I get to the palace I see the guards running everywhere.

"What's going on?" I stop the head guard.

He looks at me, "Chezza! So glad to see you. Yoshira is missing!"

"Oh…wait…WHAT?" I look down, "Did she leave willingly or taken?"

"I am the one that checked her room after she never came down for breakfast. She was taken. Whoever it left by means of the balcony."

"I better notify her bodyguard. Someone needs to let Kurama know."

"He didn't know she was here?"

"He didn't know she left and when he found out he was called away. I think I know exactly who did this. My lord suspects too. Problem is how he's gonna react. He loves Yoshira, but he can be cruel when he's angry…that's why she came back here."

"So can Yoshira if she is made mad enough."

"TREVOR!" Yoshira's aunt yelled walking into the hallway where we were, "Have you found anything on my niece?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Well?"

"She was taken. I'm not sure by who but Chezza thinks she does."

"Chezza?" She turned slightly finally seeing me, "Oh I'm so glad to see you. Who has her?"

"Kurosue took her. He wants her and he's been trying to get her since she went to stay with Lord Kurama. If I overheard my lord correctly, the day she was taken from here the first time was by Kurosue, and he and Kuronue rescued her."

"My lord will not be please to hear this."

I look out at the garden, "My lady, I will stay here until Lady Yoshira is returned. Seeing how Lord Kurama is closest to her at this point, he'll most likely take her home. Once I know she has returned home, I will leave myself."

"Ok. What are you about to do?"

"I have to go inform my lady's bodyguard and advisor, so they can inform Kurama."

****Western Makai Kingdom****

**No one POV:**

Kayla! Lexi! We have an issue!" Chezza screams in to a communicator she has.

Kayla and Lexi looks down at the communicator Yoshira left behind, "What's wrong Chezza?"

"Yoshira is gone! Kidnapped to be exact! I think it was Kurosue. He took her the last time. Trevor, the head guard here, thinks foul play. He thinks he got out by her balcony. If Kurosue got out by her balcony, he had to have gotten in that way too."

"We have to tell Kurama," Lexi comments. "He's not gonna be pleased with this at all."

Kayla asks, "Are you coming back here now?"

"No, I'm staying here til I know she is back there. That way if she returns here I'll be here." Looking over her shoulder, Chezza states, "I better go. I think Trevor is looking for me."

Kayla looks at Lexi, "I guess I'll be the one to break the news to Kurama."

When she finally got in contact with Kurama, she began to get worried. Kurama looked like he was worrying himself sick literally.

"Please tell me she returned home or you have some kind of good news," he looked desperate.

Kayla shook her head sorrowfully, "I wish I could say that; however, that not the case. She was taken from her bedroom back at the southern kingdom. Chezza thinks this is Kurosue's doing. Nobody there knows anything. They're searching for her."

"Kurosue will pay," Kurama growled. "If he harms my mate or my twins, he will pay worse. Thank you. Stay there. I'll handle this."


	10. Chapter 9: Let her Go Kurosue

**A/N: I have a Phantom of the Opera story i'm working on as well so if you're a fan check it out and let me know what you think. I know that i'm working on two stories at once but work with me. Thank you. OH YES...Please Review  
><strong>

Chapter 9: Let Her Go Kurosue

When Kurama hung up, Kuronue asks him, "What was that? What's wrong?"

"Kurosue has Yoshira. He took her from her bedroom back home. You guys start and finish this raid without me. I have another problem to deal with," Kurama growled darkly. "This will be my last raid til the twins are born."

"Kurama, calm down. Aki and I got this. We'll handle this, but if you're gonna get Yoshira back you need to be a little level headed."

**Yoshira POV:**

When I wake up I look around to find myself sleep in a room similar to mine back home with Kurama but everything is royal blue instead of burgundy.

"Good you're awake," Kurosue stroked my hair lovingly.

"Get away from me, Kurosue." I shove him away, "Kurama will not like this."

"Oh but you belong to me not him."

"LIE!" I was beginning to get angry. "Kurama will come for me. He loves me."

"No he doesn't," he pins me to the headboard. "Do what I say and your mate will find you in one piece."

"And if I don't?"

"You're cheeky little thing I see. Well you'll just have to find out." He gets up and heads to the door, "Change into the dress on the door and meet me downstairs."

_Hurry up Kurama. Get me out of here and will never leave or do anything against you again without talking to you first, _I think desperately.

****two days later****

My mouth has once again gotten me in trouble, unfortunately I DON'T CARE. I am so sick of Kurosue and Kurama had not gotten here yet so I was about to do it myself.

"Get back here Yoshira!" Kurosue yelled.

I dove around the corner not paying attention to where I was going I plowed straight into someone, "MOVE IT WILL YA?"

"Yoshira?" Kurama looked down at me.

"LET ME GO!" I was struggling against the arms that held me, "Kurama?"

"Gotcha," Kurosue rounded the corner.

I grabbed a glaive off the wall and thrust it and my magic at him. Because we had been going at it since breakfast that was my final blow before I felt myself give out.

**No one POV:**

"Let her go," Kurama growled.

Kurosue laughed, "You have everything. What's Yoshira to you? You only married her because her father wanted her to rule and for her to do that you two had be married."

"She is my mate and I love her!"

"Touching…she's pregnant for you isn't she. That's why you love her so much. I would know that look in your eyes from anywhere."

"You really think you know me," Kurama lashed out at Kurosue throwing him against the wall.

Kurosue burst some of his magic threw his skin blowing Kurama off. Kurama in turn grabbed a twig off the ground and turned it in to a whip. Lashing out, he trips Kurosue. Grabbing Yoshira in one arm, Kurama flicks his whip one last time twisting Kurosue's neck enough to knock him out but not kill him.

****back at the palace****

"Kuronue, write up a report of what happed on this last raid. Kayla, tell Chezza to come back Yoshira is here. Lexi, come with me to the infirmary. Aki come get Lexi for dinner. I will take dinner in my room with Yoshira," Kurama walked off toward the infirmary with Lexi following him.


	11. Chapter 10: A Boy and A Girl

Chapter 10: A Boy and a Girl

**Kurama POV:**

The doctor walked into the waiting room, "You can come see her, my lord."

When Lexi and I walked in, Yoshira was lying there peacefully, covered up to her waist with a blanket. "How are they?"

"Good news is the twins are fine. Better news is you have an heir, my lady is pregnant with a boy and girl." Dr. Leon smiles grimly, "However, the not so good news is my lady is sick."

"With what?" I continued to look down at my mate, who had sweat on her forehead, hair damp against her pillow.

"It looks like Kurosue tried to poison her…not to kill her but to make her so sick that she would be delirious enough he could convince her she was married to him and that you were the enemy. I got it out of her, but she is gonna need to rest. Any more excitement can harm her and the twins and ultimately make it difficult when it comes time to deliver them. That means no magic or anything out of her."

"I understand. Is she movable? Can I take her back to our room?"

"Of course." Dr. Leon motioned for Lexi, "I will send some medicine up for her with Lexi. She'll be fine…I made sure of that. We all love our Lady and would be very grieved if something were to happen to her."

When I got her to our room, I sat by her side for two hours waiting for her to stir, move, or something.

**Yoshira POV:**

I moan softly, as I stir just a little and open my eyes. Looking around I realize I'm back in my room. Smiling to myself, I stroke the head of silver hair that is lying on my chest.

"Kurama, love," I whisper. "Wake up please." I tickle the hand resting on my swollen stomach.

"Y-Yoshira?" He yawns turning his head to me, "Yoshira! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I need to throw up. How are the twins?"

"There fine. We're having a boy and a girl." He came and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes, "Kurosue poisoned you that is why you feel sick. But you will be fine. Are you hungry, love?"

I nod. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. _A boy and girl. We have an heir on the first try. I bet Kurama is happy._

Kurama pulled me out of my thought, "Lexi will send Chezza down with some food in five minutes." He came and sat next to me on the bed, "Yoshira, I am so sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this predicament. I let my anger get the best of me and so you left and when you left, you were susceptible to Kurosue. Not only that he took you and tried to hurt you. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. Before I met you I just thought of you as a mate…someone to carry my heir but now I love you and have since we met I don't want to lose you."

"Yoko, to say you're so ruthless and cold you really do care about certain things. This side of you stays only in this room," I chuckle playing with his hair. "By the way when my temper flares it flares. I don't get angry easy but when I do its bad. Don't apologize it was my fault. I broke my promise to stay safe and close to Kayla and Lexi on the last raid. You were right to be angry, and instead of admitting it and trying to talk to you I left to keep my own temper in check. I didn't tell you or anyone. The only person who knew was the doctor and I told him only to tell you if you came looking for me. So no I should be apologizing."

"So we were both wrong. That was my last raid. I am staying with you til you deliver."

Chezza knocked on the door, "My lord, my lady can I come in? I have your dinner."

"Yes the door is open," Kurama got up to help her bring in the food.

When she left I looked at Kurama, "I think I have names for the twins."

"Let me hear them Yoshi."

"I was thinking for our daughter Akira Atsuko Kurama and for our son Yoshihiro Reika Kurama."

"Atsuko was your mother, right? Yoshihiro was you father, of course."

"Yeah. I thought it'd be a nice way to honor their memory."

"I like it." He leans in and kisses me, "Let's eat."


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmare

Chapter 11: Nightmare

****dream****

It's dark out. There is a little light shining from somewhere. Looking around, I realize that it is night and I'm in the Western Makai Forest. Why, I have no idea.

"Mama! Mama!" Two little voices yell from ahead of me.

"Akira and Yoshihiro, if you don't get back here now you will be in so much trouble. I will tell your father after I'm done and you know he will only add on to whatever I do."

They both scream. I take off running at top speed in the direction that I hear it. Coming to a clearing, I see Kurosue and Alan (Lord of the Eastern Makai Kingdom) holding my kids hostage.

"Let them go!"

"We'll let them go if you give us something in return," Kurosue replies calmly.

I stiffen knowing what was to be asked of me.

"Marry me, Yoshira, and I will give your husband his son back and you can keep Akira with us. I know you love her more."

Alan shook his head, "Not so easy, because I want Yoshihiro in the place of you. Your mother denied me and so I will take your son. Unless you bear me a child and then I will let Kurama have his son."

"You both know I will never agree to this," I growl.

The scene in front of me shifts. Now in the clearing of the palace, I want to scream. On my right side my mate lays dead, on my left lays my twins, and all around me my friends and family lay.

Kurosue walks up behind me, "So what do you say?"

"You don't have anything holding you back now," Alan sneers.

"No, you murdered my family and you expect me to give in to you."

"Your only other option is death," they both reply. "Make you choice."

"I WILL NOT DO IT! YOU JUST KILLED YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO DO IT!"

They laugh at me. Kurosue grabbed me from behind as Alan began to walk stalk towards me. I began to feel drained like my magic was being taken from me. I couldn't fight, scream, or anything. I just stood there getting more and more numb by the minute.

Once again the scene changed in front of me. As it materializes in front of me I see I'm once again in the room with blue everywhere.

"Momma, are you awake?" A little boy that looks like me and Kurosue walk in.

"Yes I am. What's your name?" I rub my head.

"Karmi, I'm your oldest son remember? Then there is Yashi, my baby sister."

"Oh right," I swing my feet out the bed as a little girl ran in the room.

Yashi came and hugged me, "Dad's waiting for you in the dining room."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I chuckle following my kids out the room.

"Mamma, you do love us right?" my little girl asked me.

Karmi elbows her, "Of course mamma loves us Yashi." He looks up at me and adds, "It's just some night we hear you and papa arguing and it worries us."

"Yes I love you too."

After breakfast, I find myself in the garden sitting on the edge of the pond.

"WHY ME? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AND FATHER FROM ME BEFORE I COULD GET TO KNOW THEM. THEN YOU TAKE MY HUSBAND, MY KIDS, MY FAMILY, AND MY FRIENDS? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" I cried out. Sliding off the ledge of the fountain, I draw my knees to my chest and whisper, "What did I do to deserve this? Is this punishment for something I did? Is this a curse? Why me? Someone answer me. ANSWER ME DAMN IT! I WANT AN ANSWER!"

****dream ends****


	13. Chapter 12: Explanations and Movements

Chapter 12: Explanations and Movements

"Yoshira! Wake up!" Kurama shakes me violently. "Yoshira!"

Snapping my eyes open, I see Kurama leaning over me looking frantic. "J-just a dream. N-nothing more than a dream," I whisper more to myself than anyone else.

"A dream? How about a nightmare. You were tossing and turning and fighting me," He chuckled sitting back on the bed. "You know this is why I'm happy our room is in the basement. Because the way you were carrying on, someone would have thought you were being killed, watching your family get killed, or being harmed yourself."

"B-but that was my dr-dream." I lay my head on his shoulder, trying to even my breathing. "It was Kurosue and Alan."

"Alan? You mean the Lord of Eastern Makai?"

I just nod continuing, "Yes. In my dream he had Yoshiro and Kurosue had Akira. Kurosue wanted me to marry him and we would keep Akira and if I would bear Alan a child he would give you Yoshihiro back as your heir and son. Of course, I refused…I would never hurt you or our kids like that, but then the scene changed and you were dead on my right side and the twins were dead on my left and everyone else was all around me." I began to tense up at the thought of what happened next…or almost happened, "I still refused their proposal even after that and so Kurosue came behind me and drained me as Alan began to walk toward me, but then the scene changed again and I was married to Kurosue and we had to kids...a boy named Karmi and a girl named Yashi."

Kurama just sat stroking my hair, "You're fine. You're safe. We're married and have twins on the way. I will not let anything harm you. And if either of them lay a hand on you, I'll handle it personally. As for the draining, I temporarily bound you magic so that you can't use it til the twins are born, that's probably where that part of the dream came from."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Dr. Leon said so."

I sigh and get up for the bed and go sit at my desk, "Why are they after me?"

"I guess we won't be going back to sleep for awhile so I'll explain," Kurama chuckles leaning in to kiss me. "Your father for one. Everyone knew Lord Yoshihiro was powerful and so his child would be too. Your mother Atsuko was as powerful as she was beautiful and looking at you I see how dangerous that is. With them as your parents anyone would want you. I have you and that makes starting a battle against us risky. You see you don't know your full potential…then again neither do I. Your father knew if placed in the wrong hands, you could be used as a weapon not a lady. The fact that he knew how I would treat you and trusted me even all those years ago makes me glad. I actually didn't realize how powerful you were and potentially could be until that day I came to rescue you from Kurosue."

"So I'm looked at more as a prize or weapon than a mate or lady." I pull away from Kurama and walk to the far wall turning my back to him, "Is that all I am to you, a prize or weapon?"

I hear him get up and walk toward me. He snakes his arms around my waist pulling me against him and places his chin on my shoulder. Kissing my hair and neck, he answers me, "No, Yoshira. I love you and you are my mate nothing more or less. I would never use you like that."

"I need to lie down," I giggle. I let myself be picked up bridal and be carried back to bed.

"What is so funny, Yoshi?"

"The babies are moving." I place his hand over where they are moving. "It feels weird to have something moving inside of me like this."

"This should be proof that I want nothing more than you as my mate. Now if you are not going, I will, but we both need to get some sleep. Specially you. We'll take our meals down here for a while so you can get your rest."

"I can't stay cooped up down here, you know. I have to get out of here. I need air and to stretch. I'll get cranky and you know how I am when I'm cranky.""

"You'll get out. We'll walk around the forest…not too far out. We can sit in the gardens. Anything you want. I promise.""

"What about raids, or attacks, or something. You're gonna miss it. I can deal with not doing any of that, I didn't start in participating in all that until I moved here. You, however, grew up in this life. Sure I trained for it, but I am a lady we're not required to do that back home, you are as both lord of these parts as a male living here. "

"Ok actually as lord, I don't have to go. I choose to because I know they handle things with me gone. However, you're my mate, and unlike most mates, I know how 'on demand' you are. I'm not about to lose you. Now I want you to go to sleep."

I yawn wide and earn a chuckle out of Kurama. I snuggle into his chest and drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: The Twins Are Born

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**A/N: Sorry it tooks so long to update. Between work and school i havent had much time. i'll try and do better.**

Chapter 13: The Twins Are Born (5 months later)

**No one POV: **

Things have been super quiet. There have been no raids. No one knew if that was a good thing or not seeing how up until Yoshira became pregnant the last time it was this quiet was when Yoshira and Kurama had married. Everyone figured that they were waiting to see what the heirs of the kingdom would be before they attacked. In the basement, Yoshira woke up screaming in pain at three in the morning. Alerting Kuronue, who was already on his way to their room to speak to Kurama.

**Yoshira POV: **

I try sit up but the pain is so bad all I can do is fall back on the bed. "KURAMA, GET ME TO THE INFIRMARY! I THINK THEY ARE COMING!"

"You're in labor? NOW?" He jumps up and rushes over to get me something to drape over my nightgown.

"YES NOW!" I scream again in pain.

Kuronue bursts in the room, "What is going on down here? Should I alert the guards?"

"No but you do need to go let the doctor we're on our way up. Yoshira's in labor."

Kuronue looks at me with a smile on his face and races out the room.

****3 hours later****

**Kurama POV:**

Once again, I find myself in the waiting room while Yoshira is with the doctor. Obviously there were some complication and they had to take the twins were a little differently and so here I am pacing the waiting room.

"Kurama, chill out," Kuronue laughed at me from one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Yoshira and the twins will be fine."

Chezza spoke up (something she rarely did around most), "My lord has a right to be worried. That poison Kurosue gave her could have harmed her or the kids. This is after all their first set of kids and the heir. Not to count he can't be with his mate like he wants to."

Kuronue laughs, "You know, Chezza, you are way too comfortable around me. Yoshira, I know lets you voice your opinion because of how long you two have been together and because of that Kurama does too. But me? You rarely get this bold to voice your thoughts around me or others. You're the ideal maidservant."

Chezza hung her head, "I'm sorry. I know my place around here. I'll keep it."

"He's teasing, but you are good with holding your tongue around everyone else. Keep it that way," I nod to her with a smirk before spinning around at the sound of the door opening. "How is she, Dr. Leon?"

Dr. Leon smiled at me, "She's fine and so are the twins. You have a healthy boy and girl."

"Can I see her?" I look at the slightly open door behind her.

"She's sleeping at the moment." Dr. Leon chuckles, "Go have breakfast, Lord Kurama. Lady Yoshira should be awake by then." As I got ready to follow Kuronue and Chezza out, Leon called after me, "I remember when you were born, my lord. I was a doctor in training at that time. Your father had the same look on his face that you have on yours. We all knew that you were to be the heir when your mother was pregnant and your parents were thrilled. She'll be fine. Go eat and come back, the twins will be clean and she should be awake."

I smile just thinking of my father acting like me at my birth and nod, "Thank you, Leon. I will be back. I have one more question…"

"Yes she can sit at dinner with you so you can announce the twins' birth," he chuckled before going into his office for his own breakfast.

****after breakfast****

When I came back down, Yoshira had food sitting on the side but instead of eating she was feeding one of the twins.

"Look Yoshiro there's daddy," She cooed pointing at me. "Akira's already eaten; he's finishing up."

Taking him gently from her, I finish feeding him so she can eat. After Yoshira finished eating, she took Yoshihiro from me and nods her head for me to get Akira. Looking at my daughter I smile, she had her mother's face and honey brown eyes but my silver hair. Yoshihiro had my face, but his eyes were a perfect mix of Yoshira's and mine…golden brown, and Yoshira's silvery hair with light blue tint.

I look at my wife and kids and think to myself, _I have a family. A wife who loves me, two beautiful kids neither one of us can deny. Tonight we announce the birth of the heir and his sister. Can things get any better? _


	15. Chapter 14: Announcements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Chapter 14: Announcements

**Yoshira POV:**

That night was the night we announced the twins' birth and the first time in five months that I will have been in the dining hall. When I walk back out in our room, Kurama was dressed in his best and I in my mine. I had on a midnight blue, long flare sleeved kimono style dress with silver designs intertwined with it and a silver band around my waist. Kurama matched me in his midnight blue and silver attire.

"You ready?" He asked walking toward me. "You look tired and pale still?"

"I'll be fine. Me and the twins are gonna have to retire early tonight tho after this morning."

"Of course," He hands me Yoshihiro and picks up Akira. I can already see that she is gonna be a daddy's girl and Yoshihiro is gonna be a momma's boy, but Kurama is just as pleased with having an heir.

****In banquet hall****

Everyone was so glad to see me again. It looked like Kuronue and went a little over board with organizing this banquet. However, it didn't look like he's done it alone. After mingling for an hour, Kurama heads to the table and raises a glass for a toast.

"Good evening, you all know we do not do banquets unless something wonderful has happened. Well tonight Yoshira and I have the wonderful joy of announcing the birth of the twins…Akira Atsuko Kurama and Yoshihiro Reika Kurama."

Everyone erupted into applause and cheered. I smiled at Kurama as I picked up Yoshihiro who was now beginning to whine since he was hungry. Kurama picked up Akira figuring she would be too. Everyone laughed at this.

"I want to make a comment," Kuronue got up and took the floor. "Now we all grew up with Kurama and know how dead set he was against taking a mate. The only reason, he stated for years, that he would take a mate was for an heir. Now look at Lord Kurama, with a mate that he can't deny he loves and two kids. Although he is still the same ruthless and at times downright cold hearted, Kurama we have all come to love, he's changed some too. We thank you for this Yoshira."

Everyone laughed and agreed as Lexi got up, "I have only known you Yoshira, just like everyone else, for the past 3 years, but it feels like I've known you forever. I look forward to seeing these kids grow up and I look forward to the years to come. We all respect you as our Lady and are very happy with the job you've done so far not only with these parts, but with Lord Kurama too. I want to echo Kuronue and say thank you."

"I have to agree," Davis stepped up making Kurama tense next to me briefly. "Lord Kurama, I'm not here to make a pass at Yoshira. She is obviously in love with you and I know you two were betrothed, I regret what I did. But like everyone else, I want to thank Yoshira. I know you didn't know your father and we didn't know your mother, but from what we've seen you're your father's child. Long live my lord and lady!"

Everyone cheered again and Kurama stood up, "Well now that the twins are done eating, I think we should follow their example and eat as well."

At the main table was me and Kurama in the middle, the twins in our laps, Lexi and Kayla on my right, and Kuronue and Aki on Kurama's left. Everyone else sat tables in front of ours…facing ours. The twins sat there looking around and smiling at our dinner guest. By the time we are done eating, the twins are sleeping soundly. Chezza came and took them to the nursery that was attached to our room.

"They are so precious, Yoshira," One of Kurama's childhood friends gushes a few hours later. "You definitely can't deny them Kurama."

I begin to feel a little dizzy. I grab Kurama's sleeve, "Kurama…"

"Hold on, Yoshira," he replies gently.

"No I don't f-feel well…"my speech becomes slurred.

"Yoshira?" Kurama turns to me as I fall straight into him.

**Kurama POV:**

"Yoshira?" I caught as she fell straight into me. "Let me get her to our room."

Kuronue nods, "She probably over did it. I mean she been on bed rest for the past five months and just had the twins this morning. Let her rest."

"You're probably right. She has her color back so I don't think she's sick. Probably just tired and body is responding the only way it knows how."

Kayla asks, "Yoshira didn't tell you earlier she was getting tired?"

"She mentioned it when Chezza came and got the twins but she said she could stick it out a couple of more hours. I should have taken her back to the room then. Well let me get her there now. We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone."


	16. Chapter 15: Time Flies

**Disclaimer: I do not Yu Yu Hakusho**

Chapter 15: Time Flies

**No one POV:**

The time since the twins' birth flew by.

The first year was hectic. Yoshira stayed either in the nursery or in the garden with the twins. Because the twins were on such high demand the palace and Kurama rarely saw her. Of course, Kurama saw her more but with the twins being so little it was usually when she was sleep. Chezza saw more of Yoshira but that was because she was constantly helping with the twins.

Year two of the twins' life was fun. Kurama and the palace saw a lot of the twins and Yoshira, however it also meant running after the twins before they hurt themselves. The twins also began to show which parent they took after. Akira looked more and more like her mom as she grew and that stubbornness and potential dangerous temper was apparent too. Yoshihiro looked more and more like his father and was showing signs early of being the next lord. They both had their father's slyness and the mother's boldness, which would prove good on raids but in the palace proved tricky.

By the time the twins were three, it was obvious that Akira was more attached to her father and Yoshihiro to their mother, which in years to come could prove bad when it comes time for Yoshihiro to begin his learning as heir. They were a lot more calm and manageable. Plus everyone knew that there was no separating those two. Wherever one was the other was close by.

By the time they turned four, Kurama had two raids to go on and Yoshira stayed behind to handle things at the palace and watch the twins. They were both proving to be there parent's children.


	17. Chapter 16: Living My Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Chapter 16: Living My Nightmare

**Yoshira POV:**

I was in my study placing the last of my work away, when my twins run into the room.

"Momma," Akira called me, "when daddy comin' back?"

"What you don't like spending time with me?"

She jumps in my lap and hugs me, "O'course I do. I know you miss daddy when he not here with us."

Yoshihiro rolled his eyes, looking just like his father when Kurama gets agitated with me, "I think you miss him more that momma does."

"Shut up Hiro. Momma love daddy more dan us. Eryone know dat."

"I not listening to you, Kiki," Yoshihiro angled himself so his back was to Akira and he was facing me. "Can we go to the garden?"

I look down at both my kids and smile, "Ok but you can't run to far off."

When we got down to the gardens, I went to sit on the edge of the fountain. Akira and Yoshihiro were a big bundle of energy and joy. There was no denying it.

_How can I not love these two. They're so full of energy and love and joy. Sure they argue and get into trouble but they are young they're going to. Yoshihiro will be just as great a leader as his father and Akira will one day be just as great a lady as me._

I am brought out of my thoughts by a shriek. Looking up I realize, neither Akira nor Yoshihiro bid my warning and have run off. Following their voices I am brought to a clearing where they are being held by Lord Alan and Lord Kurosue.

_Th-this is my n-nightmare. Why is this h-happening to me?_ I look at them coldly, "What do you want?"

"I think you know what we want," Alan sneers at me.

"Let them go!"

"We'll let them go once you do what we want perfectly," Kurosue replies calmly.

I stiffen knowing what was to be asked of me.

"Marry me, Yoshira, and I will give your husband his son back and you can keep Akira with us. I know you love her more."

Alan shook his head, "Not so easy, because I want Yoshihiro in the place of you. Your mother denied me and so I will take you son. Unless you bear me a child and then I will let Kurama have his son."

I growl, "What happens if I don't agree to do it?"

"Well there will be consequences," Kurosue smirks. "You know I think we need to teach her a lesson on why she shouldn't defy us."

I got ready for an attack but before one came, Alan was on the ground. Looking over my shoulder I saw no one. However, that brief lapse in attention was enough for Kurosue to throw me backward. Getting up, I feel a small wound on my scalp and go for the attack. Before long I have a battle partner. Within an hour, it is over…Alan is dead and Kurosue decides to save his own life and leave for now saying he has been beaten.

I look over to my helper, "Thank you."

"No problem, Yoshira," my helper smiled at me. "Remember me?"

"Rashid?" I asked shocked and ran to hug him, "Wait that means…is Lily here?"

Lily walked out of the trees with my kids running ahead of her. We hug before turning to head home.

"What are you guys doing here? You're not from Makai, so I know you're not here for just a mere visit."

"We're not. We're here on business regarding little lady here," Rashid nodded to Akira. "But we will talk in the security of your office with Kurama. He is here right?"

When we got to the garden Kurama was outside talking to Kuronue.

"DADDY!" both twins ran and jumped him.

"Good to see you too. You were good for mommy right?" They nodded and he looked up at me, he teased, "Happy to see me, aren't you Yoshira? I haven't been gone to long have I?" That's when he noticed our visitors, "Rashid? Lily? It's good to see you. Everything's ok right?"

"We are here for business, Lord Kurama. Yes everything is fine back home."

"Well let's have dinner and then we'll talk in my study," Kurama nods.


End file.
